Un traité de paix
by Auteur-Onirique
Summary: Integra et Maxwell doivent se mettre d'accord sur un traité de paix en trois jours... Et faire face à des nuits mouvementées... Humoristique.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hellsing. **

Prologue :

Genève, le ministère des Affaires Etrangères.

Alucard avait posé ses deux fusils sur la table impeccablement cirée et regardait son ennemi juré qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la table, quelques sièges plus loin. Alexander, lui, avait ses mains posées sur ses baïonnettes sacrées, clairement visibles à sa ceinture. Derrière chacun des deux monstres, Père Renaldo et Walter surveillaient tout ce qu'il se passait autour de la fameuse table.

Face à face, Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing et l'Archevêque Enrico Maxwell devaient faire un traité de paix.

Oui, rien de moins. Le Treizième Bureau d'Iscariote et la Fondation Hellsing devaient parvenir en trois jours à un traité de paix qui les mettraient d'accord pour au moins les dix prochaines années. Autant vous dire que c'était une véritable mission impossible qu'ils avaient été obligés d'accepter.

Devant chacun d'eux, des pages s'étendaient sur la table : leurs propres exigences. Les piles étaient imposantes et souvent farfelues :

Je veux qu'Hellsing nous laisse l'Irlande et la reconnaisse comme catholique !

Je veux que vous arrêtiez de me traiter de truie !

Je veux avoir la tête de Seras et d'Alucard !

Je veux l'immobilisation d'Alexander !

Je veux parler à quelqu'un de sensé !

Walter, je veux un cigare !

Le majordome ouvrit la boîte à cigare de son supérieur et en glissa un entre ses lèvres tandis qu'il sortait son briquet pour l'allumer. La discussion n'allait nulle part et cela énervait la jeune femme. Quand le tabac emplit ses poumons, elle ferma un instant les yeux pour se calmer. Maxwell se força à tousser sous une fumée qu'il ne recevait pas.

Femme de l'Enfer, catin du Démon ! Aucune négociation ne marchera entre nous ! Retournez en Enfer !

Je voudrais bien, Maxwell, fit calmement Integra. Mais vous savez bien qu'on ne nous laissera pas sortir de là avant les trois jours.

Un lourd silence tomba sur le pire huis clos que l'humanité ne verra jamais. Ils se regardèrent tous inquiets, soupirèrent tous en cœur et chacun reprit ses positions.

Je pense qu'un simple pacte de non-agression pourra leur suffire, fit Maxwell en triant quelques papiers.

Oui, du genre 'si le Treizième Bureau d'Iscariote intervient sur une terre protestante, Hellsing se donne le droit de l'expulser par la force…'

Ou alors 'si Hellsing intervient sur une terre catholique, le Treizième Bureau d'Iscariote se donne le droit de l'expulser par la force… '

Oui, en gros.

Ils se penchèrent chacun sur leur traité pour noter leur premier accord de la journée. Ça se passait même plutôt bien : au bout de huit heures de négociation, ils étaient parvenus à une ligne d'accord. Les chefs respectifs seraient fiers d'eux.

Et si vous vous faites expulser de force, vous n'avez pas le droit de nous attaquer au nom de ce traité, conclut Integra avec un regard appuyé sur Alexander. Celui-ci préféra faire comme si de rien n'était.


	2. Une nuit mouvementée

**Chapitre I : une nuit légèrement mouvementée**.

Integra regardait la lune à travers la fenêtre, ses bras croisés dans son dos. Avec son costume typiquement masculin et sa pose, elle ressemblait à son père comme deux gouttes d'eau. Ils avaient exactement la même façon de se tenir. Alucard sourit en sortant de la salle de bain où il s'était changé. Il était désormais vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama en satin rouge. Un pyjama digne d'Alucard, en gros … Il s'approcha du lit et le tapota doucement :

Au lit, miss Hellsing !

Qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres, esclave ?

Vous n'êtes pas fatiguée, miss Hellsing ? fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

La jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

Bien sûr que si. Mais comment puis-je dormir ? Si cela se trouve, Maxwell est en train de falsifier le traité, de…

Il ne pourra pas. Pour que le traité soit appliqué, il faut vos deux signatures, répondit Alucard. Maintenant, il vous faut prendre un peu de repos. Je suis le vampire ici, pas vous.

La jeune femme se tourna vers le lit deux places qui les attendait. Elle eut une moue.

Évidemment, ils n'avaient pas pu prévoir plusieurs chambres.

À mon avis, on est pas le plus à plaindre : essayez d'imaginer Walter dormant avec le père Renaldo.

Integra eut un léger sourire et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se préparer pour la nuit.

xXxXx

Je vais me plaindre au Ministre !

Calmez-vous, Maxwell, calmez-vous, ce n'est rien qu'une… enfin, deux nuits ! Tout doit être fermé, désormais, vous vous plaindrez demain ! En attendant, je dormirais sur le canapé…

Il n'y a pas de canapé, Anderson ! Mais qu'allons-nous faireuuuh ?

Eh bien.. il va falloir se résoudre à dormir dans le même lit… Promis, je ne prendrais pas toute la couverture.

Maxwell regarda le lit double, puis Anderson, puis la fenêtre. Il soupira et se résigna.

Bien, je vais prendre un bain d'abord et ensuite… nous irons dormir. Mais soyez sur vos gardes, c'est la nuit, le Vampire pourrait bien vouloir nous vider de notre sang !

A vos ordres, Maxwell.

xXxXx

Alucard, tes mains.

Quoi mes mains ?

Elles ne sont pas là où il faudrait qu'elles soient…

Bah, elles sont au bout de mes bras, c'est normal, non ?

Bon, alors, je vais répéter mon objection : je n'apprécie pas du tout, pas du tout, du tout, le fait que tes bras soient autour de ma taille et que ton corps soit collé à mon dos.

J'ai froid… et puis, je n'ai pas sommeil, je suis un vampire, moi.

Fallait pas se damner.

Alucard ne retira pas ses bras. Integra se saisit du pistolet à balles d'argent qui était tranquillement sous son oreiller. Alucard entendit le déclic, mais ne bougea pas.

Alucard, appela Integra.

Oui, comtesse ?

Tu as beau être un No-Life King, tu restes mon esclave. Retire tes bras.

Vous ne tirerez pas, ma reine.

Et pourquoi pas ?

Parce que si vous tirez, le lit sera taché de sang ainsi que votre chemise de nuit. Qui est d'ailleurs très douce, c'est du velours ?

Alucard. C'est un ordre direct, retire tes bras.

Cette fois-ci, le vampire obéit et se glissa hors du lit. La jeune femme se leva sur un coude :

Où vas-tu ?

Farfouiller leurs réserves de sang… Ils doivent bien avoir quelques paquets de sang réfrigéré à boire par ici…

La jeune femme se rallongea alors et le vampire sortit. La fatigue eut très vite raison d'elle et Integra s'endormit doucement dans un long sommeil sans rêves tandis que son vampire arpentait les couloirs.

xXxXx

Anderson ?

Oui ?

Ecoute.

Quoi ?

Il y a des bruits de pas dans le couloir.

C'est le vampire, à tous les coups !

Anderson ! Tue-le ! Va lui apprendre ce que c'est de troubler la nuit du chef de la Treizième Section d'Iscariote !

A vos ordres chef !

L'Angel Dust se leva donc du lit, repoussant les draps, révélant ainsi son magnifique pyjama à l'effigie des 'Bananas in Pyjamas' et oui, on a la classe ou on ne l'a pas. Il prit ses baïonnettes sacrées et sortit dans le couloir à la recherche du vampire.

xXxXx

Integra ne bougea pas quand elle sentit ce qui devait être Alucard se glisser dans les draps à ses côtés.

Il n'y avait rien, lui assura-t-il d'une voix un peu étrange.

Mais elle ne s'y intéressa pas vraiment et préféra se rendormir en s'assurant que son pistolet à balles d'argent se trouvait bien sous son oreiller : au cas où il aurait une petite faim dans la nuit.

Mais le sommeil ne lui revint pas aussi facilement. Elle se tournait et se retournait dans le noir. Elle avait froid. La fenêtre était bien fermée, mais on était en automne, il commençait sincèrement à faire froid, même à l'intérieur. Le fait qu'Alucard prenne toute la couverture ne l'aidait pas vraiment. L'héritière d'Hellsing tira alors dessus en marmonnant :

Ne prend pas toute la couverture, tu es mort et déjà froid…

D'un coup, elle tira la couverture vers elle, faisant basculer son compagnon de lit sur l'autre côté, lui faisant face. Soudainement, Integra se figea. La personne, là, qui lui faisait face en se frottant les yeux, sortant d'un profond sommeil n'était pas exactement son vampire…

Désolé d'avoir prit toute la couverture, Maxwell, on devrait en demander une autre à la récep… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Alexander faillit basculer du lit quand il se rendit compte qu'il était face à une Integra, visiblement très mécontente, son Beretta dans les mains, prête à tirer, en chemise de nuit en plus…

Que faîtes-vous là, paladin Alexander ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui ne prédisait rien de bon.

Mais… Mais que FAÎTES-VOUS là ? Vous êtes dans le lit de Maxwell !

Je suis dans MA chambre, paladin, rétorqua Integra en lui montrant ses affaires et celles d'Alucard.

Alexander les regarda, puis la regarda et se signa.

Je ferais mieux de rentrer dans ma chambre…

Oui, en effet…Au fait… vous n'avez pas croisé Alucard, par hasard ?

Euhm, non… Mais…

Ils se regardèrent. Si Alexander dormait ici, il y avait tout à parier qu'Alucard était en train de dormir dans l'autre chambre…

xXxXx

Alucard se glissa mécontent dans les draps aux côtés d'Integra. Il n'y avait strictement aucune réserve de sang dans cet horrible bâtiment ! Il avait si faim ! Integra ne bougea pas quand il entra et il se contenta de dire, d'une voix lasse et presque déprimée :

Ils n'ont rien…

Pas grave, lui affirma Integra d'une voix un peu plus grave que d'habitude.

Mais Alucard ne s'en soucia pas. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : la faire plier à sa volonté et faire en sorte de ne pas finir la nuit affamé. Il saisit lentement une mèche de ses cheveux qui s'étendaient sur l'oreiller et l'enroula autour de son index.

J'ai terriblement, terriblement faim…

La seule réponse fut un léger grognement énervé.

Tu ne vas pas me laisser être affamé. J'ai besoin d'être bien nourri pour les affronter demain…

Il commençait à atteindre la racine de ses cheveux, se rapprochant langoureusement de son corps endormi quand il remarqua que quelque chose était étrange par rapport à ses cheveux.

Tu devrais mieux te faire un shampooing demain, comtesse, tes cheveux sont…

Alors, la mèche se tira tandis que le corps se retourna dans ses draps et…

xXxXx

Qui comptez-vous effrayer avec un pyjama pareil, paladin ? fit remarquer Integra tandis qu'elle marchait à ses côtés dans le couloir sombre.

Et vous ? Qui allez-vous tenter avec une chemise de nuit aussi…

Un cri effrayé les interrompit. Il venait de la chambre du fond du couloir.

Tiens, je crois avoir retrouvé votre chambre, paladin.

Alexander poussa la porte de la chambre, la faisant claquer sur le mur, Integra se tenant juste derrière lui.

Alucard et Maxwell se tenaient à chaque extrémité du lit, criant de frayeur et de dégoût comme des malades. Les deux spectateurs ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

xXxXx

Bon, alors, moi je suis perdu, quelle chambre est à qui ? fit finalement Alexander.

Cette chambre est à nous ! fit fermement Alucard, sinon je n'y serais pas allé.

Supposerez-vous que je dorme volontairement dans le même lit que le vôtre ? s'exclama Maxwell.

Bon, écoutez, moi, je suis fatiguée, j'ai envie de dormir, qu'importe la chambre, je vais me coucher ! fit Integra en traversant à nouveau le couloir.

Alucard se recoucha, têtu comme une mule :

Elle reviendra, cette chambre est la nôtre.

Bon, en attendant, je refuse de dormir dans le même lit qu'un vampire ! s'exclama Maxwell en se levant et sortant dans le couloir.

Le vampire, en manque de sang, s'endormit profondément dans les draps.

xXxXx

Integra sentit les draps se lever et quelqu'un glisser dans le lit. Elle soupira : cette longue nuit allait finalement prendre fin et elle allait enfin pouvoir dormir tranquillement. La jeune femme se retourna et, en frissonnant à cause du froid ambiant, elle se rapprocha du corps qui partageait le même lit : Alucard avait beau être mort, son corps dégageait quand même une certaine chaleur. Elle sourit et s'approcha encore un peu, posant son front entre ses omoplates. Il semblait bien plus fin et bien plus fragile cette nuit-là, s'ne était presque attendrissant.

xXxXx

Après quelques minutes, Alucard entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir, puis, dans la chambre et on se glissa dans le lit. Ce devait être Integra réalisant enfin que sa chambre était ici. Il la laissa se glisser dans les draps avec un léger sourire et s'apprêta à la prendre dans ses bras contre son grès quand il se rendit compte que… Integra était légèrement plus épaisse qu'il l'avait prévu…

Alexander ! s'exclama-t-il.

Ah non ! Pas encore ! s'écria l'Angel Dust.

xXxXx

Bon, ils sont bien dans la même chambre, murmura Alexander sur le pas de la porte.

Est-ce qu'on les réveille ? Ils vont avoir une crise cardiaque de se voir ainsi…

Il vaut mieux, ils vont nous tuer s'ils savent qu'on les a laissés.

Attend, d'abord, je veux immortaliser cette nuit…

Le vampire se transforma en fumée pour aller prendre un appareil photo qui était tranquillement posé dans les valises d'Integra. Le flash eut la malchance de la réveiller peu après. La jeune femme marmonna quant au lever tôt qu'on leur imposait et posa son coude sur le torse de Maxwell pour se redresser. Sous la pression, il ouvrit également les yeux pour se trouver nez à nez avec… la poitrine d'Integra qui s'étirait. Il se releva d'un bond, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Alucard, avec son sourire en coin habituel, alluma la lumière pour que les deux se rendent bien compte de la personne qui avait partagé leur lit. Quand les deux plus grands ennemis de la planète se retrouvèrent face à face : Integra en chemise de nuit et Maxwell dans son pyjama brodé de croix, ils blanchirent tous les deux et chacun tomba de son côté du lit.

Maxwell ! Pervers ! Les archevêques ne sont pas autorisés à faire ça !

C'est vous qui avait machiné ce complot, catin du Démon !

xXxXx

Le lendemain, dans le traité de paix, au-dessous de la ligne d'accord qu'ils avaient mise hier, ils ajoutèrent : « Le lit de l'autre parti n'est pas vraiment considéré comme son territoire dans cet accord. »

Bon eh bien, voilà, c'était la fin de cette petite idée. Vous avez d'autres idées pour que je puisse continuer cette histoire ou dois-je m'arrêter là ?


End file.
